


Aromantic. Asexual.

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aromantic, Asexual Character, Breakup Letter, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This experience is mine. I will be monitoring the progress on this work, even though it is orphaned.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Aromantic. Asexual.

Hugs are awkward.

I thought it was just me. I’m tall and skinny and my ribs poke anyone who tries to get close. My head doesn’t fit in the crook of anyone’s neck, I’m too heavy to sit in someone’s lap. I thought it was because I wasn’t used to it. I would learn how to be close to people with time.

Kisses on the cheek, short little pecks, I could live off of those. It’s not the physical action, but the closeness, I think. I can be close to someone, but not enough to poke them with my ribs or crush them under my weight. At least until it goes further. All the weight feels like it’s on my chest, then. I thought it was just me. I would learn to like it in time.

I sat back and let it happen. The kisses, the hugs, the meaningless “I love you’s”. I knew deep down that I didn’t want it, but I got over myself, and I did it.

I knew the words.

Asexual. Aromantic. They passed through my head all the time. It could never be me. It just didn’t make sense. I’d had crushes before, I’d loved people before. I’d even felt some semblance of sexual attraction. 

So I crossed out my options, continuing with the kisses and touches and hugs and “I love you’s” even though they made my skin crawl. Even though they made me want to run and hide. I thought I would learn to love it.

I avoided my partner. “Doctor’s appointment” “Dinner with family” Countless excuses to get out of having to see them just so that I wouldn’t have to force myself to pretend.

I’m sorry that I couldn’t learn to love it.

My skin still crawls whenever kisses escalate. Hugs still make me uncomfortable. I don’t think I love you.

My sincerest apologies, beloved. But I don’t love you in the same sense that you love me.

Aromantic. Asexual.

I think that has a nice ring.

**Author's Note:**

> This experience is mine. I will be monitoring the progress on this work, even though it is orphaned.


End file.
